Legend of the Arc Angels
by Saberfrost
Summary: A unexpected truce is made between Autobots and Decepticons when a new Threat comes to Cybetron. Why are they so intent on destroying the two fractions? And Whats this Legend of the Arc Angels? OCXSkywarp OCXMirage ProwlXJazz RatchetXTheTwins and more!


A/N: Kay this is my first fic, so any mistakes to be pointed out would be most appreciated

**A/N:** Kay this is my first fic, so any mistakes to be pointed out would be most appreciated. Any advice cuz I'm new would also be helpful.

This is for any Ratchet/Twins, Prowl/Jazz, Megatron/Optimus, and Starscream/Skyfire fans! :3

**Disclaimers:** _-Caeseria walks in- _

**Caeseria:** Ok here we go. This Author does not own Transformers she is simply borrowing them, She does however own Selenia, All of the Heatscreamers, and though I hate to say; she also owns me!

**Cliffjumper:** Haha your owned!

**Caeseria:** So are you stupid.

**Cliffjumper:** 0.0……..

**Caeseria:** Now scram before I sic Sunstreaker on you!

_-Cliffjumper runs away screaming like a girl-_

**Caeseria:** Enjoy the fic! :3

"Bases located" a computed voice echoed across a dark looming ship.

"Excellent, Crush find a suitable place for us to land and set up base, we must prepare to meet some…friends". The bulky figure known as Crush nodded obediently and scampered off before his master got bored of waiting.

The owner of the voice smirked, and then twisted in his seat to face his large army who assembled to meet him. Gazing over them, he addressed "Mechs, by noon we shall have landed and set up a base on this planet Cybertron, then we shall plan; plan to revive all the darkest monsters built from people memories and nightmares, their dreams shall become reality and I shall rule them all. we shall triumph over all good and all evil for we are the darkest night and the lightest day!" the army growled and roared in approval . "first" the voice continued " we must be rid of a few pests…. they are called the Autobots and the Decepticons" , after we ris ourselves of them we shall destroy two more pests which I will supervise myself, before eradicating all life on Cybertron and its moons, then destroy all of this pathetic excuse they call a race!" more cheering erupted but was quickly cut short when a mech spoke out.

"What if the Autobots and Decepticons join forces?, their all a formidable force as it is, but together we would struggle…." he was cut short when the voice thundered, "who said that" it screeched, who show me at once" crowds parted to show a muddy green figure.

"So" the voice continued " you don't believe I can lead us to victory, you think I'm just crazy don't you?", he said it coolly, too coolly.

"N-no M-master Nightscream sir its just that…"

"silence!!" Nightscream, roared " you soil my presence, doubt my abilities, and dirty the name of the Heatscreamers!"

"N-no sir its just"

"Don't you dare back answer me" he shrieked suddenly getting up and backhanding the meek mech viciously.

Nightscream glared at the offending mech a little longer before reclaiming his serene look. "well" he said insanely "I think its about time you left us" he grinned.

"P-please sir I'm sorry"

"oh you know I don't give second chances, time to go hhmmm?" he said soothingly.

"Time to die" he said pulling out a particularly nasty looking gun.

The little mechs eyes widened in terror, as he backed away slowly.

Nightscream strode over to him with the sickest smile on his face, before he hit him on the head with the but of the gun. The mech whimpered in pain and fear as he fell to the ground, sprawled out on the floor he desperaltely inched backwards trying to avoid the rest of the armies petrified optics.

"How pathetic" Nightscream sneered maliciously, then he pulled the trigger……

The room was deathly silent as the the mechs optics lost all life and faded; his body becoming still. They remained silent still as the energon flowed freely out of his body and Nightscream returned to the command chair. This was obviously no rare occurrence.

Nightscream scrutinized them, taking them in. He let out a low chuckle as the black mech let out a warning " Let this be an example for all of you who feel the right to doubt me, but then I could always decide to make things more interesting for me if I ever get bored" his smirked widened, no more words were needed.

"Back to your posts, before I decide to show the many interesting ways of dismemberment" he gave a threatening edge to his voice on the last part and a feral glint seeped into his ruby optics.

"All hail Nightscream!" the army chorused before returning to their posts starting to land the ship as they entered Cybertrons atmosphere.

"Oh" he said casually "would someone please clean up that mess" he gestured to the limp energon covered form and the energon splattered walls "I'm getting tired of looking at it".

Someone muttered "yes sir" and began to clean up the unfortunate mechs corpse.

Crush lumbered back into the command centre "we've found a deserted place we can set up base on the north side of Cybertron". He spoke in a low voice staring at the ground in submission as if not to anger Nightscream, his eyes darted towards the lifeless form now being dragged away….

Nightscream nodded sharply and gave him a dismissive wave of his hands "land the ship we must get to work immediately " Crush nodded and gave the ordered to land the ship.

Nightscream grinned as he watched Cybertron grow nearer.

"You better watch out Cybertron" he smirked "because the Heatscreamers have arrived".

Sssoooo that as my first chapter of this fic **please review!! **Tell me what you think

and If I should keep continuing. This fic was started for Amethyst Authoress who wanted a fic inclueding my two OC's so heres for you hun!! :3


End file.
